Human
Humans are a race of mortal, sentient beings who are members of the species "Homo Sapiens". Humans serve both as a food source as well as a means of pro-creation for vampires, who reproduce by performing a ritual that will transform a human being into an undead immortal. Humans make up for the majority of the earth's population, and are commonly noted for their desire to influence and understand the environment by seeking to explain and manipulate phenomena through mythology, philosophy, religion, and science. Powers and Abilities The primary abilities of every human being include adaptability and versatility. For the most part, humans are outmatched by supernatural beings and are most often defeated whenever confronted by a superior creature. However, some humans have been known to utilize tools and weapons and have managed to succeed in a supernatural combat. Therefore, as a means of survival, most humans must rely on intelligence, research and teamwork in order to prevail. Due to the fact that humans are commonly noted for their tendency to fear the unknown, many of the humans who are aware of the supernatural have built societies, such as the Town Council, that are dedicated to hunting and killing all supernatural beings, especially vampires. Generally, these hunters use advanced knowledge of folklore to hunt, identify and murder any and all threats to humanity. They are able to modify conventional human weaponry such as guns and knives to repel and/or kill supernatural beings that are often more powerful than they are. Humans who are born with magical powers are known as Witches. While most witches are known to channel their power from the forces of nature, some witches, such as the French Quarter Coven, have been known draw their power from other sources. Witches who have great command over magic have proven to match, or in the case of Qetsiyah, overpower other supernatural beings. Weaknesses * Mortality: Humans have weaknesses and are susceptible to many common forms of death, (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc). * Blood Loss: If a human is severely wounded and bleeds out they can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking a human's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for a human. * Fire: Fire can hurt and burn humans. It can also kill them. * Heart Extraction: Ripping a human's heart out will result in instant death. * Magic: Humans are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. Human Awareness of Supernatural Beings Vampires Only a handful of humans are aware of the existence of literal vampires. Among the greater masses of the 21st Century, vampires are regarded as superstition, fiction, and myth. Humans can be turned into a vampire, with vampire blood and then death, although it needs to happen within 24 hours. Some humans can be completely unaware of what's happening to them during their transition into vampirism, and will feel confused and very hungry, much like Caroline Forbes when she first turned. It appears that humans are more aware of vampires in New Orleans, than anywhere else. Indeed, among the various factions who live together in this city, even the human is of considerable importance, and often act as a mediator between the vampires, wolves and witches, as shown several times by the priest Kieran O'Connell and, later, by his niece Camille O'Connell. Humans and Vampires here co-exist without problems due to the 'treaty' each faction representative must sign with blood. Vampires are so exposed here, their existence is revealed on New Orleans tours. Werewolves Not very many humans are completely aware of werewolves, mainly due to their near extinction, making them an endangered species. Humans can also give birth to werewolves. Werewolves are technically still human until they trigger the curse (Tyler Lockwood being compelled by Damon Salvatore and Eve not being able to heal at a rapid state, being proof). They can pretty much grow up living a human life unaware of their heritage, such as Hayley Marshall and Richard Lockwood. Witches Some humans might not be completely aware of witches, but they are most likely aware in New Orleans, and sometimes used in human witchcraft practices or sub-culture classes. Back in the Salem witch trials, humans were held responsible for the burning of the witches, especially Emily Bennett. Despite the horrible history between the two species, it appears that witches can generally get along with humans, possibly mainly because they are bound by nature. Humans can give birth to witches, and can also lose their powers, becoming human. Witches (much like werewolves) can also be completely unaware of their heritage and will most likely confuse them when their abilities start to break out, much like Bonnie Bennett. Doppelgängers Only a handful of humans are aware of their existence. Humans can give birth to a doppelgänger and a human can become a progenitor to a line of doppelgangers, if they took The Immortality Spell, and distributing the balance of nature. Despite still being human, a doppelgänger is still considered supernatural. Ghosts and Mediums Only mediums and witches can communicate a ghost. The only way a human can make contact with a ghost is if the veil to The Other Side breaks down, meaning ghost domination. Mediums are still human, but with special abilities. They are humans who died (non-supernaturally) and have been resurrected by a witch, possibly leaving a "door open" for contact with ghosts. Since the other side is destroyed it is unknown if mediums can still communicate with ghosts. Supernatural Hunters Humans are little aware of supernatural hunters and what they stand for. A human can become one, if they can notice the hunter's mark on another hunter, then they become awakened after the other hunter dies. With the enhanced strength and agility, supernatural hunters will have strong urges to kill vampires, even when they don't want to, or have never had a problem with vampires in the first place. Rayna Cruz is another supernatural huntress. She, like the Five, was made by magic to kill vampires, however the Shamans who performed the spell sacrificed their lives so that she could have eight of them, meaning that she is almost unstoppable until her last life. She is also immune to magic and was granted with the Phoenix Sword to imprison vampire souls inside the Phoenix Stone, where they would relive their own personal "hells". When a vampire is marked by Rayna's sword, it would leave an X mark on their body, and wouldn't heal (like most cuts should on a vampire) and would act as a mystical connection for Rayna to hunt down her victims and kill them. The X mark is also irremovable by magic and can't even be siphoned, however it can be covered by herbs but this doesn't last very well. In addition, when on her last life, Rayna's final death would act as a connection to all the vampires that she marked, meaning that they will die with her. Only a handful of humans are aware her types of abilities and self-resurrection. Bonnie Bennett takes her place, after sacrificing her final death to save Bonnie, however Bonnie will now carry the burden of being a huntress, like Rayna. Rayna did this knowing that it would not fall in favor of Damon Salvatore, a vampire that she had a long running feud with and finally got her revenge before her final death, by having Bonnie become the very thing that will be forced to kill him. Psychics Most modern humans are not aware that psychics are real. In ancient times, the first psychic, Arcadius, was a respected and loved man. His abilities were originally accepted until he overstepped and gained the paranoia of his village. Since then, manifesting psychic abilities was considered a forbidden trait. Early psychics were exiled from their villages to live their lives on a distant Mediterranean island where their abilities were out of reach. In modern times, psychics have become so rare to the point where some witches mistake themselves to be psychics. This is evident with Alaric Saltzman, who went around Europe and yet could not find an authentic psychic. Notable Humans * Stefan Salvatore † * Damon Salvatore * Elena Gilbert * Matt Donovan * Alaric Saltzman * Elizabeth Forbes † * Carol Lockwood † * Meredith Fell * Jamie * April Young * Liam Davis * Sarah Salvatore † * Will Kinney † * Kieran O'Connell † * Tim † * Sean O'Connell † * Declan Trivia * Many characters refer to being "human" in the same context as being "mortal", however, the terms are not synonymous as many supernatural creatures are considered mortal (vulnerable to death), but humans are another species altogether. This error can be dismissed, however, as many characters do it informally. * Humans can become mediums if faced with a near-death experience. * Humans can be turned into vampires. * Humans can give birth to doppelgängers, werewolves, psychics or witches. * The human race is the oldest species known to man, alongside witches, psychics and possibly werewolves. * The human race is the most fragile species in the series as they can die from many weaknesses such as age, disease, and many other natural causes. Category:Human Category:Species